Patriot (Cooties)
Patriot is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 film Cooties. He is a school boy in fourth-grade Ft. Chicken Elementary School. He is one of the first children to become infected with the food-borne virus that transforms children into zombie-like monsters. He is portrayed by Cooper Roth. Biography Patriot was dropped off at Ft. Chicken Elementary on the same day that substitute teacher Clint Hadson arrived to teach Patriot's class. He was arguing with his mother at the playground. Before class began, Patriot tormented a younger classmate, Shelly, mocking her for her new blisters, but was forced to cease his taunting when class began. However, Patriot soon turned his insults on Clint as he tried to teach the class, threatening to call his parents when Clint tried to take away his cellphone. Clint asked his if he wrote "Eat a cock on his car since the same thing was written on his notebook. Clint promptly asked another classmate, Calvin, to read his new horror novel to the class. Patriot, uninterested, resumed mocking Shelly and, at the urging of Dink, yanked her pigtails. However, to his shock, Shelly's pigtail was torn out of her scalp. This led an enraged Shelly to attack Patriot and bite a chunk of his cheek off, infecting him with her virus. Clint took Patriot to the nurse's office, unaware that Patriot was beginning to exhibit the same symptoms Shelly had. During recess, while Shelly began to infect the class with the virus, Patriot himself succumbed to the effects of the virus and killed the nurse. Now fully infected, Patriot interred the principal's office and murdered her as well before sabotaging the phone lines, resulting in the staff being unable to call the authorities. The police officer that did arrive was dispatched by Shelly. Patriot then ambushed the staff in the teacher's lounge, mauling one teacher to death before being trapped in a closet. Patriot quickly freed himself, however, and allowed the other students into the school. From there on, Patriot returned to the principal's office and started to sabotage the teacher's means of communicating, destroying their cellphones and later on shutting off the lights. When Clint and another teacher, Lucy, snuck through the air vents to get a chocolate bar for a diabetic Calvin and the cellphones, Patriot scouted the area for them. A younger infected girl eventually discovered Clint and called Patriot, who pursued Clint through the air vents. However, Clint managed to escape, and an unsuccessful Patriot returned to the principal's office. While in the office, however, Patriot overheard the staff's plan to escape in PE teacher Wade's truck. While the staff fought the infected students on the playground, Patriot took the opportunity to sneak into Wade's truck. When the staff fled into the forest driving Wade's truck, Patriot soon attacked them through the open window. However, he was quickly flung off the truck and landed on the road, heavily mutilating his face. He was ultimately killed when Clint rammed into him, crushing him against a tree. Personality Patriot was shown to be vulgar, cruel, and disrespectful, both to the staff and to his fellow classmates. He was held back. He is a typical bad boy, breaks the rules and doesn't care. He curses a lot and looks at inappropriate pictures of woman's private parts. He doesn't have a good relationship with his mother. He appeared to be friends with another of his classmates, Dink, as the two of them participated in bullying Shelly. Patriot also showed clear lack of concern when he saw Shelly's sickness. Upon transforming into a zombie, Patriot was shown to be very sadistic, even more so than the other zombies, gleefully attacking the school staff. He was very excited when he tried to kill the staff, and seemed very determined to do so. Patriot retained some intelligence even as a zombie, shutting off the lights at one point and releasing the other zombies into the school to attack the staff. Gallery Patriot fights Clint.jpg|Patriot wrestles and attacks with Clint cooties-3.jpg|Patriot and Dink bully Shelly COOTIES patriot.jpg|Zombie- version Patriot Images (1).jpeg|Patriot shocked vlcsnap-2015-10-12-15h08m47s118.png|Patriot with his jaw torn up vlcsnap-2015-10-12-13h11m46s733.png|Patriot shortly after his infection screen-shot-2015-09-18-at-10-26-17-pm.png|Patriot in the principal's office Trivia *Patriot was born on September 11, 2001. *Patriot appeared somewhat more intelligent than the other zombies. At one point, he opens the door to allow the other zombies into the school, and appears to give them directions to find the school staff. Category:Kid Villains Category:Zombies Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Deceased Category:Bullies Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ferals Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedic Villains Category:Amoral Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mutated Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer